


A Minor Variation

by missbeizy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Poly!verse, Polyamory, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they get together.  Early poly!verse.  Little bit of everything with a slight Chris/Darren and Chris/Will focus as a matter of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Variation

It's the third party in five months, and it's hot as fuck inside of the small club. Darren had booked the back room for one of his now-well known welcome home get-togethers but as usual he's invited too many people and there's no elbow room at all.

Chris hadn't even seen the invitation this time because Will had his phone when it came through, had smiled and nudged Chris' shoulder and asked him if they had plans for the night in question, and Chris had checked his calendar and said no, and then a few days before the party Will had reminded him and he'd said, "Oh, Darren's thing? Right, okay."

"Okay" would not have been the response four months ago, but party number one had Mia and Will giggling over drinks after reuniting for the first time in over six months—Facebook likes not counting, in their book—and dancing with Chris and Darren staring owlishly at each other over their partners' heads, for once struck silent and not sure how to handle the situation, because typically they just got drunk or high and danced in crowds when they socialized and never really interacted much.

Party number two had them dancing in different pairing combinations, dead fuck drunk. That night had ended with Will exclaiming that they had to hang out just the four of them, and Mia toasting that suggestion with a shot, and Darren leaning his head on Chris' shoulder with an eyebrow that asked, "Is this happening?"

Drunk, Chris had thought he'd actually asked the question out loud, and had answered with a tentative smile, "I guess it is."

"Are we okay?" Darren had asked, in the few minutes they had to themselves while Mia and Will chatted with a larger group of their overlapping social circle just a few feet away. He shouts it, because it's loud in the room, music and chatter drowning out their voices.

Chris isn't sure. He wants them to be, but his relationship with Darren has burned him in more ways than one on more occasions than one, and he is rampantly opposed to anything that takes away his ability to set the boundaries of his social life, that takes away his sense of safety, that smacks of you have to do this because it's the best thing for everyone even if it isn't the best thing for you.

He loves Will and he knows that Will likes Mia and likes Darren because Mia loves him, but at the same time Will is aware of how up and down and difficult overall that Chris and Darren's relationship has been, aware that Mia had stepped away early on because she hadn't wanted to get between them and hadn't had any desire to fix their problems for them, leading to Chris not really getting close to her, either.

Distance is a relief for Chris but an obstacle for Will, who wants to fix things, who wants to forgive things, who wants to love everyone because there had been times in his life when people who should have loved him hadn't, and he's been trying to make up for those failures ever since.

Chris had said, "We'll see?" with a gentle smile, and Darren had nodded and smiled back and replied, "I'll take that."

So, party number three is...easier, for all that. Chris finds himself looking forward to it instead of worrying about it, takes the time to dress—so well in fact that Will almost undresses him in the car on the way over—and do his hair and have a pre-party drink so that he'll be loose as soon as he arrives.

"Darren is playing a set, so I'm going to keep Mia company," Will says about twenty minutes in, looking smoking hot himself with a drink in his hand and his shirt already damp with sweat at the collar.

Chris holds on to his hips. "I'll come with."

"You sure?" Will asks.

"Yeah," Chris says, high-pitched and trying to sound casual.

Will gives him one last look but they go.

The funny part about keeping Mia company is that—she kind of doesn't need them for that. She's two sheets to the wind, scantily clad legs thrown over the lap of a friend, body draped back across the body of a second friend, grinning and talking. But at the sight of Will she squeaks and struggles to sit up and throws herself into his arms.

"William," she cries, dragging out the last letter drunkenly.

"Hey, babe," Will replies, grinning ear to ear.

Chris waggles his fingers. "Hey."

Mia drags him into their embrace and smacks a kiss against his cheek, leaving a smear of lipstick behind. "Hey, you."

After that, it's easy to let Will and Mia's conversation carry them. They talk business in a way that seems as if they are just talking shit, and Chris laughs until his sides hurt and lets them get him drunk.

When Darren finishes his set, though, he and Mia gravitate toward each other, and Will shifts over to make room, and Chris isn't surprised when he spends the next ten minutes watching Darren sit in Mia's lap and the two of them make out like kids. Darren is post-performance exuberant, sweaty and disheveled and panting, and Chris has to admit that even as weird as things have been, he can't stop his eyes from drifting over the length of Darren's compact body.

Will notices. He tilts his lips to Chris' ear and says, "He's fucking hot."

"William."

"What?" Will grins. "He is."

"You know it's never that simple with him, for me."

"Honey," Will says. "I'm trying to lighten things up. Throw me a bone? He's hot, you can't deny that. And he likes you."

"He likes anyone who'll stand still long enough to notice him," Chris adds, and knows he's being bitchy just for the sake of being bitchy. For some reason, it's not as comforting as it used to be.

Will sighs, and kisses his jaw. "Rum always makes you snappy."

Will has a point. Chris sighs, watching Mia's hand curl through Darren's hair and pull his mouth down against hers for the dozenth time. They're giggling and biting each other's lips and Chris feels guilty, because Will isn't just right about him and rum.

He's always been sort of an ass to Darren, ever since they had their initial falling out, more out of habit than anything else. Keeping Darren at arm's length had felt necessary, and after successfully doing it for a couple of years had seemed to be the right decision because it had worked and they were able to work together and joke and chuckle without wanting to punch each other at the end of the day.

But—it's been years. Their jobs have changed. Their commitments have changed. They've changed.

Chris glances at Mia and then at Will and sighs, "Sorry. You're right, I just—habits can be hard to break."

"Let me help?" Will asks. "Ask Darren to dance before he starts dry humping her leg. Give him a chance."

"Trying to set us up, Sherrod?" Chris replies, smirking.

Will tilts his head. "Don't sass me, Colfer. Ask the man to dance."

It's only when he has Darren's back plastered to his chest that he realizes that Will had sort of avoided the question.

They grind together—physicality has never been an issue for them—to the beat of the music, and Darren's slightly shorter, more compact body fits very well just in front of his, but it's mostly the width and strength of his shoulders that lets him really get Darren tucked in and close against him, and the creep of his sweaty fingers along Darren's hips don't hurt, either.

Chris floats on the buzz and the heat and the feel of Darren's ass encouraging just the slightest erection in his jeans, not even processing Darren turning in his arms until it's done and he's twining his arms around Chris' neck and leaning in to nuzzle his throat.

"I like your boyfriend," Darren says, clearly drunk.

Chris can see where Mia had left hickeys all along the left side of his neck, can see the teeth marks and lipstick smears, can feel Darren's cock digging into his hip.

"He likes you, too," Chris replies.

"He's hot."

"He thinks you're hot, too." Chris isn't sure why that had come out as easily as it had, but—it's too late to take it back.

Darren pulls back and Chris watches his drunk, flushed face go from mildly amused to concentration. "Oh, fuck off." He laughs. He probably isn't sure if Chris is messing with him to get a laugh or to get him to go away.

Chris feels—weird, all of the sudden. He isn't sure where this conversation is going. He glances over Darren's shoulder, catches Will's eye, and beckons to him. Will sidles up to them, hips moving to the music, a ready smile on his face.

"You rang?" he asks sweetly, kissing Chris without bothering to wait for Darren to get out of the way, so that Darren gets a very closeup view of the gesture.

"Oh, baby," Darren says, slinging an arm around Will's shoulders.

"Aren't you the cutest thing," Will coos, putting on the Florida accent for just a second, long enough to make Darren grin and flush darker.

"Well," Darren says, "Chris has informed me that you think I'm hot, so—I guess I must be."

Will's eyes widen fractionally. He grins at Chris, wets his lips, then says, "Communication is a beautiful thing."

"Dance with us," Chris says, suddenly.

Mia is already getting swallowed up by her friends again, but she does spare them a wave and a salute with her glass, and when she sees them start to dance with Darren sandwiched in between them, she adds a saucy wink and an approving nod.

Darren all but disappears between them—Will is even taller and wider than Chris—and it's—fuck.

It's a lot.

Having a hot guy who he has often had to make out with on camera grind against him is arousing, no matter how he slices it, but having said hot guy between him and his amazingly sexy boyfriend who he is currently head the fuck over heels in love with, is—a lot.

Especially when Darren's thighs spread around one of his. Especially when Will's big, strong hands that have been bracketing Darren's hips slide up the front of his chest, from his ribs to his pecs to his collarbone, making Darren's nipples go hard under the sweaty clamp of his t-shirt. Especially when Will lowers his face to Darren's neck and presses in, just enough to be called intimate but not enough to be called foreplay.

Chris' pants are so tight that they're hurting him. He's sweating like a pig and he wants to put his mouth on Will and he wants to keep Darren between them and he kind of sort of wants to watch Will and Darren make out because—well, fuck, they practically are doing it already with the rhythmic sway-grind-swivel of their bodies, and Chris can't unsee or unthink it.

It's a weird feeling. He hasn't felt sexual urges for anyone but Will since they got serious. He isn't sure where this urge might fall on the spectrum of okay to not okay, and he isn't sure what Will is thinking right now or what he wants out of this.

Will has always encouraged him to make peace with Darren, to invite Darren and Mia into their lives, but this is—something else.

They break up their little tangle when the music changes, and Darren floats happily back to Mia while Will refills their drinks and then takes them out back into the alley for a breath of fresher air.

"Okay?" Will asks.

"Um. I guess. I mean, with Darren, sure, I—guess it's long overdue, you know, getting over the past. It feels good to do that, even if I'm not sure how it's going to end."

Will nods, finishes his drink and tosses the plastic cup in the trash before taking Chris' hand and walking them down the alley. "Mia's a sweetheart." There's a moment of silence and then, "She was telling me that they're, um. Open. Their relationship, I mean, her and Darren."

Chris misses a step and then regains his composure. "And this came up how...?"

"She was just joking that you two should work it out by fucking again," Will says, laughing.

Chris feels a flush run up the back of his neck. "Oh, my god, really?" At Will's scowl he sighs, turning them back around. "I'm sorry. I just—this is all so weird for me." He grumbles. "It's weird because—there is something there. There always has been. It's just an attraction, but—it's always pissed me off. I don't want to be drawn in. Everyone else in the world is so fucking drawn in by him and I just—didn't want to be part of his collection. It's bad enough that we fucked around for a while there in the beginning, and then he thought he had some kind of connection to me and I just wanted to pretend we hadn't.”

"There's some truth to that," Will says, slowly, carefully. "And trust me, I get the whole friends with benefits regret, I really do—it's like asking for drama. But I think—honey, I really do think that maybe he does just want you as a friend. He can be all those other things and still want friends. Maybe your critical nature is—something he likes to have around."

It's cool at the edge of the street and Chris stops them there, letting the faint breeze dry the sweat on his arms and neck and cheeks. "It doesn't bother you that we fucked?"

"I've fucked half of the friends we have brunch with every Sunday. Does that bother you?" Will counters.

Chris groans. "Okay. Point."

"Maybe there is some genius to Mia's suggestion," Will says into the silence.

Chris stares at him. "You're joking."

Will shrugs, smiling.

"I love you," Chris says, motioning with his hands. "I'm with you."

"You're seeing contradictions that I'm not," Will says.

Chris spends the rest of the night wondering just what the fuck that had meant.

 

*

 

After that night, Mia's phone number starts appearing in the top contacts in Will's phone. Chris notices that they text quite a bit, asks Will about it and he shrugs and smiles and says, "Darren's horrific at replying to texts, so I just ended up bugging her more often."

They talk about his and Mia's conversations often. Chris develops this whole new sense of her thanks to Will's filter of her words, and it's not long before he starts throwing out the odd text at her and Darren both, extending the conversation to include himself as well as Will.

Once or twice a week Chris sits with Darren to have lunch instead of separating from him as soon as cut is called. They don't talk constantly but when they do it's nice, light conversation and stupid jokes and easy smiles.

The nature of these interactions remains largely undefined, which Chris is content with, because frankly if anyone outside of their immediate circle were to ask, he'd be forced to admit that from the start, there has been something indescribably intimate about the four them.

Naturally, his feelings for Will are romantic, and the way that he feels about Darren is complicated but undeniably sexual, and Mia's role as Darren's partner eliminates any chance of even that connection being just friendly to Chris. His feelings for her can never be sexual, but there is a huge gray area in between intimacy and platonic relations, and just because that space is sexless for him and her it doesn't mean that it can't be intense in some way instead.

This is not just two couples becoming friendly. It's something more.

Chris is sensitive about it. Will is easy with it, because his pace is Chris' pace, and so nothing happens without the both of them being on the same page. They've only been living together for a year, but they are already perfectly in sync with each other in that way.

They don't so much talk about it in the beginning as share one or two line comments about it at the most random of times.

Chris will say over dinner, apropos of nothing, "If something happened, I—Mia knows I'm not interested in—"

"Of course she knows, honey," Will replies.

Or he'll ask Will what Darren had to say about a certain thing, because Will texts Darren more often than he does, and Will will whip out the conversation and point out something hilarious that Darren had come back at him with, and the excitement dancing in Will's eyes will just gets to Chris in a way that nothing else can.

They pointedly do not bring it up in the bedroom, but there's no denying that Darren and Mia in their lives has added a quietly urgent something to the sex lately. Chris can almost feel it bubbling below the surface as Will's mouth bobs around his cock or Will's body moves under his, a rolling sensation of what if behind every touch, not because what they have together just the two of them isn't enough, but because the addition of Darren and Mia has changed everything, and the thought of having them there—even just there, not touching—makes everything triple and quadruple and Chris comes so hard that he sees white.

There are times even when they lie there in the dark sweating and panting, Chris' heart pounding in his chest and his love for Will like a bruise covering every inch of his body, when he thinks that he misses Darren and Mia, even though they've never—done that, and he wonders what it might be like if there were four of them in this bed right now instead of just two.

He imagines it not as an enhancement or a substitute or a filler, because he and Will's relationship requires none of that, but just as—something more. Something they could have together, because Darren and Mia already have each other, too, and they don't need Chris and Will anymore than Chris and Will need them, but—but what if they want each other? What if it's just—more? What if it's just more hands, more bodies, more orgasms, more feelings, more love?

He has no idea where the desire for this has come from, but he knows that Will is waiting for him to admit it.

So one night he rolls over onto Will's warm body and says, "Let's ask them out."

"Like, on a date?" Will asks.

"Like on date," Chris answers. "If that's what you want, too."

He can feel Will's smile against his shoulder.

 

*

 

The first few dates are just that—simple get-togethers, dinner and a movie, or a concert, or a bar, and nothing much happens. They meet up like any two couples might, to talk and laugh and drink and eat.

Chris spends a lot of that time getting to know Mia better because he knows her the least out of all of them, and it turns out that they are pretty compatible drinking partners; they like the same booze and get drunk at the same rate and, okay, challenge drinking has always been a weak spot for him, and on more than one night Will carries him home as Darren carries Mia, because they are really, really bad influences on each other.

She's awesome. Life is awesome.

It's on one of these evenings, with a table full of shot glasses between them, that Chris notices Will and Darren sitting at the bar. Sitting very closely at the bar. Their bodies are angled together, knees slotted and just barely touching. Darren has one hand on Will's bicep and is leaning in to speak against his ear. The fingers of the hand he has on Will's arm are moving softly, stroking the muscle up and down. Will is laughing, has that perfect happy face on where his eyes and forehead scrunch up and his teeth show.

Chris stares.

Mia knocks back a shot.

Darren stays close, and even though his face is blocked by Will's, Chris can tell that his mouth is either on Will's ear or jaw. Something hot and desperate and weird floods Chris' chest.

"Do I need to get the hose?" Mia asks, licking her lips.

Darren laughs loudly, sitting up straight, chin on his hand, elbow on the bar, just inches from Will's body. Their legs are tangled to mid-thigh now, and Will has one hand on Darren's knee.

Fuck.

"No," he replies, mouth hardly working around the single syllable. "No, I'm good."

"You don't have to be, just because he is," she goes on, lining up another shot. Her fingers smell like lime. "Lord knows we've had to call it off many times."

"You guys have done this before?" He tries not to sound judgemental, but the thought of being Orgy Attempt Number Six does not sit well with him.

She smiles. "Not like this. Never with close, personal friends, and never for anything more than sex. But we've—tried. Toe in the water, so to speak, a couple of times. Never worked. People are jealous creatures, man.”

"How do we strike you, then?"

"You're so fucking gone for each other." She shrugs. "I think that actually makes it more likely to work out."

"How so?" he asks, genuinely curious.

"Me and him," she says, motioning, "that's just it for us. We know that. It may not always be other people's definition of perfect, but it's ours. It's the same with you and Will. You know. You're sure. You're satisfied. So letting another couple in—it's easy, because your foundation is already strong. It can take the weight of two more people. There's room for expansion. I'm going to keep drinking until these construction metaphors sound a little less cheesy, okay? Fuck me, I sound like asshole." She laughs.

"I get it. I think." He does another shot. He hasn't been keeping up with her, and that's just a crime. "There's something else, too, and—it's more Will than me. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm here for myself, just as much as for him, but. He—he's got so much love in him. I know that—I know that he's it for me and I know that I'm what he's been looking for, but I also think—there's always room for more, when it comes to love, for him. He could just as easily drape himself emotionally over one person as a dozen people. He just—makes room. It's amazing to me. It's what I love most about him."

She listens, and nods, and smiles, and watches Darren's fingers gently dance over the back of Will's hand on the bar top. "That's good shit, Colfer. Embrace it." She bobs her head. "But if you aren't ready for Darren to start licking your man like an eager puppy just yet, I can go run interference."

It's strange, but he really has no problem sitting there letting the fuzzy alcohol haze settle while Will and Darren flirt. The truth is, he is nine hundred percent sure that Will is the man he's going to spend the rest of his life with, and the fact that Will likes Darren, might even want to sleep with Darren, might even want him to sleep with Darren, has no impact on that knowledge whatsoever.

"Nah," he says, settling low on his chair. "I'm good."

"So the question is, then, how do you feel about me licking your man like an eager puppy?" she asks, eyebrows raised and eyes twinkling.

He giggles, overwhelmed and unsure how to answer. "Ask me again when this round is tapped out."

"Fair enough,” she replies, grinning.

Nothing further happens that night but when they say goodbye they all hug and kiss, Mia grazing Chris' cheek and the corner of Will's mouth and Darren hugging them both tightly.

In the car, Will tangles their hands over the center console. He smells like alcohol and Darren's cologne and Mia's perfume and cigarettes and Chris nuzzles into his neck, smiling.

"I had fun," Chris says.

Will's cheeks are pink as he brings their mouths together. "Me too." He's breathing a little faster than usual when he takes a second kiss. "Could we get home fast?" He strokes Chris' chest. "I'm—fuck. I need you right now."

Chris puts his foot down.

They don't talk about it until hours later, fucked out and sprawled like starfish across their bed.

"Whatever Darren did, I wouldn't mind it if he did it again," Chris says.

Will cracks up, bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing the back of Chris' knuckles. "I don't need Darren to do anything to make me want to drag you home and ravish you, gorgeous. But—I will admit, he didn't do anything he hasn't done before and I still felt thoroughly flirted with."

"Welcome to Darren Criss in your life," Chris says, smirking.

"How was it with Mia?" Will asks, still breathing unevenly. He still smells faintly like the bar, but mostly like sweat and come and his own personal sex smell that makes Chris' cock twitch even now.

"Good, I think? She's—a lot like him, actually. Just with boobs." Chris inhales, savoring the sweet soreness in his body before adding, "Which I think are going to have to be your job to handle." Will's fluid sexuality has never been an issue for him. In this case, he's almost relieved to have it lessen the awkwardness of the clash between Mia's physicality and Chris' sexuality.

"If you're okay with that, babe," Will says, softly.

"Is it—is it weird, to have—all four of us and me not—with her?" Chris asks.

"You're really worked up about this, aren't you?" Will asks, rolling over on his side and propping his head up on one hand. He rubs Chris' sweaty belly. "I think you're more worried about it than the rest of us combined. It's okay. It really is. She understands you. She likes you as you are."

Chris guesses that's what makes them different. He doesn't understand how she could want to date him while getting nothing from him sexually. He's probably looking at it too cynically, too narrowly, but—that's not really a surprise. He has a terrible habit of gauging relationships in terms of "what do these people get out of me".

"I guess," he says, flexing his muscles and shifting comfortably against his pillow. "Other than that I think I'm comfortable. I like them. A lot."

Will plays with a strand of his hair. "I'm glad." He tugs the blankets around them and reaches over to switch off the light. When they're settled again he kisses the still-flushed curve of Chris' ear, nibbles at the tip and then confesses on an exhale, "If something happens with me and Darren, or me and Mia, I want—I want you there. I want you to be okay with it." He pauses, and then adds, "I want—something to happen, is what I mean. And the same goes for you, if you want, with Darren."

Chris' heart pounds. They're not even being vague about it anymore, and that scares him and thrills him at the same time.

"Okay," he replies. "Okay."

"I have to admit," Will says, "I kind of like it. I mean—that there's a limit. That we can continue being us in some ways without combining—everything, you know?" He lowers his voice, kisses over Chris' earlobe. "I like not sharing you too much."

"Cheater," Chris whimpers, turning over. "That's cheating."

"A little," Will admits, kissing open-mouthed down Chris' neck.

"You'll still have to share me with Darren," Chris says, just to be impish.

Will's cock throbs against his thigh. "Fuck, don't start, my dick is chafed."

"Oh really?" Chris asks, feeling the power of this information surge through his body. "Just thinking about Darren and I gets you hard?"

"Darren and you," Will breathes, rubbing himself against the firmness of Chris' thigh. "Darren and me." He drags the sticky head of his cock through the hair on Chris' leg. "Darren and us." That last comes out breathless and aroused and Chris bites back a noise, reaches between them and wraps Will's cock in his hand.

"Shit," he breathes, feeling Will stiffen in record time considering that they finished not too long ago. He gets the lubricant from the nightstand and squeezes some out into his palm.

"Fuck, baby," Will groans, hips jolting.

"Tell me?" Chris asks, stroking Will's cock slowly, smearing the smooth lubricant up and down the shaft.

"Oh my god, I—"

"Please?" He strokes a little faster, lets his voice go high and sure, knowing that Will can't resist him when he's being direct, and especially not when he does that voice.

"Would be smarter to ask what don't I think about," Will pants, fucking himself wetly through Chris' fist. "Just thinking about him sucking you off, or you fucking him, especially if I'm—in the middle, or have him between us."

Shit.

Chris sucks in a breath, spreads his legs and ruts the head of his dick over Will's belly.

His mind is suddenly crowded with images of Darren between them, maybe taking one cock in his ass and the other in his mouth. Or of Will between them doing the same. But mostly he gets off on the simple notion of the three of them tangled and rubbing, hard and sweaty, kissing each other in turns or maybe all at the same time, tongues and hands and masculine smell and hair rubbing against the grain and balls against his leg or a cock trapped between his fingers.

If this is the way it feels to just—fantasize a little, he's not sure that he won't embarrass himself in a show of enthusiasm when they actually have sex.

When. Not if. When.

He moans, turning their bodies on the bed, pinning Will down under him and getting their cocks together in his hand with another squirt of cool lubricant.

Will's hips thrust up. "Fuck, honey, yeah, just like that."

Chris kisses him, wet and quick and dirty, working the hard curve of their cocks together. "I want to fuck him," he hisses, pushing Will's legs apart to get a better angle, his hand flying wetly between their bodies. "I want to fuck him while he sucks your cock."

"Oh my god," Will gasps.

"And then fuck you while you suck his." He ducks down, closing his mouth around a patch of Will's neck and sucking, hard, until Will bucks beneath him. "Want you both to blow me at the same time, want to come all over your pretty fucking mouths, watch you fight over my come with your tongues."

"Don't stop—"

"Oh, fuck. Fuck, Will—"

They come roughly at the same time, Chris just before Will, and he shakes as he spreads the small spurts of his own come down around their cocks. Will hardly has anything to add to the mess when he jerks and spills, and after they lie still against each other, Will taking Chris' weight and Chris kissing over the hickey he'd created.

"I love you so much," Will breathes, kissing his forehead and temple and into his sweaty hair. "You know that, right? This has—this is just—extra, this is just—it's not because you don't satisfy every—every part of me, you do."

Chris smiles, nosing his way through the sweat beaded on Will's brown shoulder. "Of course I do. You never had to say. I knew that from the start. We're doing this together because it's something we both want. That's what I want for the rest of our lives. I want us to share everything, want everything together. It's okay."

They fall asleep tangled up in each other, and Chris feels so much better about the whole situation.

 

*

 

After that, they all become extremely busy. Their schedules don't line up until a couple of months later, and by then long distance has encouraged texting and calling to become ingrained habits, and so they're all fairly comfortable with each other now no matter what the combination.

It's easy over Skype and the phone to forget everything that makes this, at moments, awkward or uncomfortable. There are several times when Chris has to end a call with Darren because something from their history comes up that just ruins the mood entirely. There are some things that Mia and Will don't see eye to eye on and not all of their conversations are flirting and banter and story swapping, either. But they work through it; they're all committed now, though they haven't actually said the words together in person.

Mia and Darren are very much not label people, so Chris feels no need to clarify just yet. Will is the only one who occasionally tries to steer the topic in that direction, and even he knows when to back down. It's just not the time, and until they can actually see each other...

The time comes just before filming is about to begin again. Will invites Darren and Mia over for dinner. Chris spends half the day figuring out what to cook—briefly suggesting they order in because neither of them are that great in the kitchen—and Will insists on doing it himself, so he leaves him to it and fusses over his hair and clothes instead, and then spends a good hour deciding on movie choices.

He's not nervous, exactly. He's just eager. The truth is, he knows that their first private date as a foursome shouldn't be about sex, but it's been months since they started these conversations and he's vibrating.

He wants. He knows that Will wants. Something about how badly they both want this is making it worse.

It doesn't help that when they arrive they are literally stunning together. Darren is wearing a pair of skin tight jeans and a button up that's undone just far enough for Chris to see the wisps of hair on his chest, rolled up to the elbows to show off his tight forearms. Mia is wearing a little sundress that shows off every one of her assets and while Chris doesn't appreciate it the way that Will or Darren might, the way that they look side by side is—tantalizing.

Darren has an arm around her waist and Will greets them at the door, letting Chris hang back holding Brian.

Chris watches as Will leans in, going still when Mia gently kisses him on the lips, then trades him off to Darren who does the exact same. Will pulls back, flustered and laughing, and immediately searches behind himself for Chris, who drops Brian—who lets out a none too pleased rumble—and joins them, sliding one hand into Will's while Mia hugs him and kisses his jaw.

And then Darren kisses him and it gets a little—warm. Darren's mouth, once there against his, is suddenly the most interesting thing in the room. Chris finds himself putting a hand on Darren's jaw and keeping him there, and one kiss becomes two becomes Darren's tongue drifting along the seam of his mouth.

He doesn't even realize that he's made a noise until Darren pulls away.

"Hi," he breathes, eyes wide and wet and Darren's taste still on his lips.

He sees Mia over Darren's shoulder gently tangle one hand in Will's and tug. "Bottle opener?" she asks, and he winks at Chris and disappears into the kitchen with her.

"Hey," Darren says, grinning ear to ear and looking very much like the cat that got the cream. He puts his fingertips on Chris' hips.

It makes no sense. They literally just saw each other a week ago when they went to the lot for a fitting, but—

Fuck it.

Chris kisses him again, putting one hand on the small of his back and then other in the middle, pulling him in until their bodies touch. He tilts his head, flicks his tongue over Darren's lips until they open for him, and then gently pushes inside, tracing the tip of Darren's tongue and the inside of his top lip before deepening the kiss.

Darren groans, goes stiff under his hands and sucks a breath in between his teeth, hungrily chasing Chris' tongue with his own.

When they break apart, finally, Chris has fistfuls of Darren's shirt in his hands and Darren's fingers slide from his now thoroughly fucked up hair.

"Shit," Chris pants.

"Dinner?" Darren asks, voice breaking.

"Shit."

"Not hungry?" Darren asks, grinning cheekily.

I want to make you come down my throat with three of my fingers buried in your ass, Chris thinks. He almost fucking says it, because he is suddenly ravenous and not for food, but Will and Mia wander back in, wine glasses in hand, and Chris backs down, tamping the urge into a more manageable place.

They take the offered glasses and settle in the dining room for their meal, which is a haze of lust-filled thoughts for Chris, who watches Darren and Mia across the table with Will's right hand on his thigh.

In between dinner and dessert they're alone for a minute and Will leans over to kiss him.

"You've been hard the entire meal," he whispers, nibbling on Chris' jaw. "So I'm going to assume that you and Darren had a very nice hello?"

"I don't know what's gotten into me today," Chris replies, shuddering as his cock throbs just inches from Will's fingers.

"I think you were more excited about tonight than you let yourself admit," Will begins, but he's cut off from further commentary when Mia and Darren come back with the ice cream and cake and churros.

They're both flushed—Darren's pants look tight and Mia's dress is rumpled up the back and Chris can only imagine what they'd gotten up to in the kitchen. Will keeps licking his lips and trying to avert his eyes every time they drift over Darren's ass or Mia's breasts.

Chris feels better knowing that it's not just him being a raging pervert tonight.

He wonders if Will would like more than just to indulge his Darren-related fantasies. He wonders if Will has been craving Mia in the same way that Chris has been craving Darren all day. It's an odd thought, Will lusting after a woman, because it's something that Chris can't relate to or even realistically imagine Will doing, but in a removed sort of way he could imagine them together, her tiny body swallowed up under his, his hands on her skin. The thought of Will enjoying pleasure is pleasurable for him, no matter what the details.

He looks up from his ice cream to find Darren watching him, eyes lingering over the smear of vanilla across his bottom lip. Darren smiles, soft and slow, looks at Chris from under his eyelashes and works his spoon in and out of his mouth. Chris feels the heat in his cheeks pound down the back of his neck and up to the tips of his ears.

No matter what they talk about or do he just can't get his mind out of the gutter.

Will suggests they go watch a movie and launches into a hilarious commentary detailing their choices—strangely enough they all involve gore to some degree—and they settle on the longest section of the wrap-around couch, Mia cuddling up to Darren's side and Will to Chris', leaving Darren and Chris in the middle.

Watching the movie with them is actually a lot of fun. Darren has a witty and completely gross commentary for practically every scene and Mia displays a love of explosions that makes Chris giggle because every time something blows up she gives a little cheer. Will can't help but throw in technical comments on the post-production choices, which Chris always loves to hear.

But the plot is ridiculous and when Chris realizes that they have an hour and a half left to go he can't help his mind wandering.

Mia is curled up under Darren's right arm, her head tucked beneath his chin, one of her hands rubbing slow circles over his belly. His thighs are spread and he looks relaxed and happy.

Will is much the same against Chris' side, only with an arm around Chris' shoulders and the other tucked idly over his left thigh.

The coffee table is littered with sticky dessert bowls and empty wine glasses.

When the movie hits a lull that even Will can't be amused by, he murmurs in Chris' ear, "Did you wanna smoke?"

Chris shrugs, feeling lazy. "Not really. Guys?"

Mia and Darren both shrug as well. The wine had been really good—all three bottles of it—and none of them seem to want to alter that buzz, so they go back to watching the movie.

Somewhere in the middle of the last half hour, Will starts kissing Chris' neck. It's subtle at first, just his head resting there, and then his mouth angled higher, warm moist breath coming in soft pants against Chris' skin. And then he starts mouthing Chris' pulse point, and Chris feels the arousal from before rush up underneath his skin.

Chris just sits still and lets Will kiss up and down his neck, behind his ear, and back down again, over and over, until his pulse is racing and his pants tight over his crotch. On top of the sleepy buzz of wine in his veins, Will's kisses are like the patter of gentle electric shocks. He sinks into them, letting out a little pleased noise.

The only thing that makes him look right is Will's gaze wandering.

When he does he sees Darren and Mia in much the same position, Mia kissing Darren with one hand stroking up and down his chest. Darren is completely focused on her, sliding a hand up into her hair and deepening their kisses.

Shit.

This is happening. This isn't just fantasy or talk or teasing. They're—together, and doing this.

Chris' pulse picks up under Will's searching mouth.

Fuck.

Will's arm comes around his waist. "Okay, baby?" he asks, chasing his breath.

"Yeah," Chris whispers, turning his mouth into Will's. "Come here."

It feels safe, Will's body against his, Will's lips parting under his. The soft desperate noises coming from Darren and Mia's throats don't hurt, either, as Will kisses him warm and then hot and then hard, thumbing his belly and chest and just barely skimming the tops of his thighs.

"Mm," Chris hums, slinging a leg over Will's hip and dragging him in close. He slides a hand down Will's side around to his back, nudging their legs together as he kisses him.

"Let me get you off," Will whispers, biting his bottom lip. "You've been so worked up all night." He gently pops the button on Chris' jeans, then lowers the zipper.

"Fuck, yes, please," Chris hisses.

He dares a glance—and Darren and Mia are already ahead of them. She has her hand down the front of his jeans, which she's peeled off of his hips, has him out of the front of his boxers and is pumping his erection in her right hand.

Oh.

Darren's head is thrown back and she's licking at his Adam's apple. Her painted fingernails stand out in stark relief against the pink of his dick, and the bracelets around her wrist jingle loudly in the pant-filled silence.

Chris doesn't take his eyes off of them the whole time that Will gets him fully hard and out of his jeans. Mia's hair is a curtain of streaked brown fallen over Darren's chest, which is heaving against the tight fit of his button up. She pops the buttons one by one, until the shirt falls open across his hair-dappled skin. His nipples are hard little brown nubs and she fingers them, pinches them, until Darren is gasping out loud and fucking up into her fist.

Chris whines, grabbing Will's neck and holding on. His hand is perfect, and Chris' whole body is tingling, like Will is jerking him off from head to toe and not just around his dick. He goes for Will's mouth with a hungry moan, pushing his thigh up between Will's.

"Gonna come for me?" Will whispers, licking into his mouth.

Chris tears away to breathe and finds Darren staring at them. They lock eyes and Chris' throat closes up and his mouth tingles and Will's fist twists around the head of his cock, making him inhale sharply.

"Gonna come for us?" Will asks, the tone of his voice different because he's looking up at Darren, too, and Mia is looking at all three of them, and—fuck.

Everyone is watching him hard and leaking and about to come and it feels good, it feels so ridiculously fucking good. Sitting there sprawled and aching with his pants open and all of them focused on him, on his pleasure, he can't do anything but want and creep closer, Will kissing down his jaw and pumping him faster.

Mia's hand never leaves Darren, and Chris realizes that she's matching her pace with Will's.

Fuck, they are already so in tune with each other, it's—

Chris gasps for breath, hips rocking off the couch and into Will's hand. "Close. Fuck. Don't—"

Will knows that he hates making a mess on his clothes.

"Want me to catch it with my mouth?"

"Oh, fuck, yes."

Darren whines, right hand twisted in Mia's hair. Chris hears him spit, "Baby."

And that's when Chris' orgasm rips down his spine. Will bends over his lap, closing his mouth around the head of Chris' cock and swallowing the jerky thin spurts as they come. Darren shoots over Mia's fist seconds later, ass off the couch and head tossed back.

Chris watches the entire time, throbbing wet in Will's mouth. He strokes his fingers through Will's hair, trying to catch his breath.

When Will comes back up he expects sweet talk or reassurance, but Will surprises him by saying, "Can I—go take care of her now?" He pauses, glancing at her, corrects himself, "I mean, would you like me to, Mia?"

Darren stares. Chris stares. Mia bites her lip.

"I don't mind," Chris breathes. “If she wants.”

She does, obviously.

She shifts off of Darren's lap as Will goes to her, reaching for her as she reaches for him, and Chris and Darren watch as she climbs into Will's lap and kisses him hungrily, like she's been waiting for a very long time to do so, their tongues meeting between an open-mouthed kiss, her fingers digging into his short, sweat-spiky hair and his gripping her thighs.

Darren barely stifles the noise that rises in his throat.

Chris can't stop staring.

He watches Will try to be polite and fail, watches Will's fingers finds her breasts and their mouths slick and moving together, watches enthralled and throbbing as she pushes his right hand up under her dress. Her panties twist, colorful and tiny, down around around her thighs, but all they can see aside from that is the motion of her thighs and her clothes shivering on her body as Will touches her and sucks her nipples to hard points through her dress, wet little circles of material framing the rough pebbles of them.

She cries out and rides his hand and tosses her hair back and Chris and Darren just sit there, aching and fixated, on the vision they present, her thighs spread over his lap, little drops of her wetness falling on his jeans, leaving dark wet spots as they are absorbed by the material.

"Can I, uh—" Darren inhales. "Do you mind if I...?"

Chris blinks, then shakes his head, and Darren kneels beside Mia and Will, kisses her and then him and then—one of his hands disappears under her dress and they—share taking care of her, Chris honestly can't even begin to figure out what they seem to know how to do so well, only she goes wild at it, clutching them and kissing them and making high-pitched noises and moving a lot and she sounds so wet, and Chris—

Shit.

Chris kneels up behind Darren, slides his arms around him, and reaches into the tangle to undo Will's jeans.

"Let me," he says, and Darren shifts to the side to allow Chris the room.

They've formed a sort of circle with their bodies.

Chris' body aches. He takes Will out of his pants, kissing the side of his face. "Fuck my hand, honey. Come on, let me make you come.”

Will sobs—his whole body twists up, and Darren takes over the lion's share of attention paid to Mia, and all of the sudden Will and Mia are both rocking, Mia down against Darren's hand and Will up into Chris', and Chris is getting hard again against Darren's ass, and then in the middle of the confusion Will comes, splattering Chris' fingers and the front of Mia's dress.

Mia hisses, "Oh fuck yes, come all over me, fuck," and Darren's hand speeds up and god, the noises—

Mia kisses Darren hard and fast when she comes, crying out into his mouth, her little body going wild on Will's lap. Darren's hand changes angles and she keeps squeaking and gasping and sobbing because he keeps making her, Jesus, what is he doing to her?

"Yeah, come on," Darren growls, arm flexing as he fucks her with his fingers. "Gonna squirt for me?"

She shrieks and grasps his shoulder and shakes. "Fuck fuck fuck don't stop." And she shoots, and Chris just stares, torn between enthrallment and something else as she ejaculates all over her thighs and Darren's arm and Will's jeans.

Jesus fucking Christ.

"Need a second, off, off," she pants, and Will's hands circle her back as Darren's hand comes glistening from between her legs.

Chris likes her in Will's arms. He doesn't know why. He just knows that he likes that Will is wanted by her, and that Will can take care of her.

He likes it when Darren sits back into his lap and arms, likes that Darren doesn't seem to mind the fact that Will his cuddling and kissing and holding his girlfriend.

He only realizes that he's shaking from head to toe when Darren tilts his head back to kiss his cheek. "Hey. Hey, it's okay. We don't have to be all tangled up if you don't want."

"It's not that," Chris says, tightening his arms around Darren. "It's just—intense."

It's slowing down now, though, and Mia is adorable and small on Will's lap and Chris smiles, tightening his hold on Darren. "And I really want to make out with you now," he adds.

Darren laughs, then grins, turns in his arms and tugs him forward and then on top of him. "Rock my world, Colfer."

Behind them, Will and Mia giggle. Chris forgets what awkward had ever even felt like.

They fall asleep in a pile and then wake up one by one in the middle of the night.

Darren is the first to get up and pee. He comes back wearing just his boxers, scratching himself, his hair a swirly mess. Chris smiles at him fondly.

Will is second after kissing Chris a sleepy kiss, and he returns wearing pajamas, with baby wipes and an over-sized t-shirt for Mia. He gently nudges her awake from where he'd left her sprawled out on the chaise with a blanket over her, and she goes to the bathroom and comes back wearing the shirt, which is so comically large that it's sliding off of one shoulder and reaches her knees.

Chris goes to the bathroom and changes last, not surprised when he returns to find Darren and Mia spooned and already asleep again. He curls up against Will's chest and closes his eyes.

"All good?" Will murmurs against the back of his neck and all he does is nod and tug Will's arms farther around him.

The next morning is a blur of teeth brushing and post-wine haziness. Chris is kissed by three separate pairs of lips before he even makes it to Brian's bowl to feed him, feeling giddy and pleasantly overwhelmed.

Darren and Mia kiss over orange juice at the island in the kitchen while he starts up some simple scrambled eggs, and when he turns around in search of the bread Darren is sitting on Will's lap kissing his hair and trying to read the paper over his shoulder. Mia comes over to help him with the eggs and toast, puts an arm around his waist and kisses his cheek.

"Okay, sweetheart?" she asks, her hair a riot of bedhead around her slender face. She looks happy.

"Fucking fantastic, actually," Chris admits, grinning.

"Rock on," she says, winks, and slaps him on the butt before going for the dishes.

Darren crosses the kitchen, gives her a kiss, then slides up behind Chris at the stove, his lips finding the soft spot just behind his jaw.

"Morning, sexy," he drawls.

Chris rolls his eyes. "We're already having sex. You don't need to be cute."

"I'm always fucking cute." He slides his fingers up Chris' ribs. "Gimme a kiss."

He can't help it; he flicks the burner off and runs a cloth over his hands, then turns in Darren's arms and kisses him, soft and directly on the lips. “You're so much easier to like when I'm kissing you quiet.”

"Asshole," Darren hums happily, pinching his hip. "Fuck, that smells good. I could eat a fucking horse right now."

"I love your attention span and how much span it doesn't have," Chris rumbles.

"Food," Darren moans, the way a zombie might moan brains.

Mia giggles on Will's lap at the table. "Get used to it, Christopher. He would stop to eat in the middle of a natural disaster."

Will nuzzles against her neck. His left hand is just under her breast and she grins, cheek against his hair as he thumbs her peaked right nipple.

"I wouldn't say no to the food being brought to me," Will says, eyes wide in Chris' direction.

Chris glances between them, from Will to Mia and then to Darren, and smirks. "If we're gonna do this y'all better realize that domestic shit is rotated. Next time, it's Darren's turn."

Mia and Darren share a look. Darren flips Chris off, making Will laugh and Mia eject an "ooh he's gonna get it" noise, and Chris backs Darren up against the sink and puts a finger between his ribs.

"You seem to forget that I know all of your spots," Chris says, dangerous and low. "Don't make me make you wet yourself in front of your girlfriend, Darren."

"He fights dirty," Will injects.

Darren's eyebrows rise. "Mercy, Mr. Colfer. Mercy." He puts his hands to his chest in a pleading gesture.

"Good boy," Chris says, grinning and kissing him while Mia and Will whoop in the background.

Darren and Mia both have places to be that afternoon so they leave shortly after the breakfast dishes are in the dishwasher, all four of them in the foyer of the house exchanging hugs and kisses.

Chris doesn't even feel weird when Mia pecks his lips with hers; it's just sweet and friendly and feels nice. She kisses Will with much more deliberation, then hands Will over to Darren for much the same. Chris gets groped when Darren kisses him goodbye and he laughs, slapping Darren's ass when he turns and walks off.

They stand, paired off again, Will's fingers tangling in the back of Chris' t-shirt.

"So," Mia says. "This is a thing."

"A fucking awesome thing," Darren adds.

"Boys?" she asks Chris and Will. "Verdict?"

Chris glances at Will, sees the desire and happiness there, a perfect mirror image of the same in his own eyes. "A thing is born,” he declares, fingers shaking in Will's.

Will hops up and down on his toes, grinning ear to ear. "Amen to that."


End file.
